The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Novelization
by Raaiku
Summary: As a child, Link is tricked by the Ganondorf to open the Sacred Realm. As a consequence, the beautiful Hyrule is transformed into a barren wasteland. Link is determined to fix the problems he helped create, and must travel through time to do so.
1. These Past Moons

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Nintendo. I didn't make any of them up. They're all from Ocarina of Time.

**Chapter Song: **Creeping In My Soul - Christine Lorentzen

_I see your face before my eyes  
I'm falling into darkness  
Why must I fight to stay alive?  
Heroes falling _

_The rain fell angrily from the sky, beating down upon me. It plastered my tunic to my body, and the mud sucked on my boots. My blond hair stuck to my face, but I was frozen. I stood still, unable to move, standing there in the field with a blank stare as the draw bridge of the castle slowly lowered, which was lit by the dim glow of torch lights. Thunder roared violently in the distance. _

_A horse leaves the castle once the drawbridge is completely opened. It carries a women, and a small girl wearing a dress, her face white with fear._

_She looks straight at me, with blue eyes that pierce right through my soul. Suddenly, at that moment, I feel like everything has completely frozen. Only for that moment._

_But soon the horse gallops away, speeding down the field. The girl had only time to glance at me as they passed, and then they were gone._

_Another horse, jet black, soon followed. I turned from watching the white horse, and there he was. A sinister looking man road the horse, heavy armor covering his entire body. _

_He slowly turned his head to glare at me with two terrifying, ember eyes._

_Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling_

_"You!" He barked, his voice filling me with panic. "The white horse- which way did it go?"_

_I just stood there, staring at him, as I felt I had lost the power of speech. He raised his palm to me, and I opened my mouth to scream._

"Hey!"

Link didn't stir at the fairy floating above him. He turned over, and shivered with fear.

"Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!" The fairy shouted, irritated. She moved back and fourth, up and down. "Can Hyrule's really destiny depend on such a lazy boy?"

I jumped awake, my body soaked with sweat. I could feel my heart racing, pounding against my chest, but I quickly looked around to find myself home, in my own bed.

_Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I always believe - creeping in my soul _

My eyes still tired and worn from sleep, I began to yawn, but jumped when I noticed the fairy floating over my bed.

"You're finally up! I'm Navi the fairy. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now own. Nice to meet you!"

I stared at the fairy, puzzled.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"

I was still extremely tired, to the point where I head no concept of anything going on, so I allowed my face to drop back on my pillow.

"_Get up!" _Navi shouted.

"Alright, alright." I pushed myself up and, with my new fairy hovering my shoulder, left for the Great Deku Tree.

_I fade away into the night  
My eyes are closing in  
Shadows are fleeing from the light  
My nightmares can begin _

The fresh forest air was still cold with the light of dawn. My boots became wet from the morning dew. As I walked, I heard Saria's voice.

"Link! Hey!"

"Hey, Saria," I said with a warm smile. She noticed the fairy that floated besides me, with bright, astonished eyes.

"A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link!" She exclaimed. "Now you're a true Kokiri! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, I just woke up about two minutes ago, and I've already gotten a fairy, plus the Great Deku Tree summoned me, apparently."

"Seriously?" Saria asked, surprised. "It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree." She smiled. "Go see what he wants. I'll wait here for you."

--

_Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling _

"Great Deku Tree!" Navi called as we drew near. I smiled, recalling the hatred that had just burned in Mido's eyes. "I'm back!"

"Oh... Navi... Thou hast returned..."

I stood silently before the Great Deku Tree, staring up at him in awe.

"Link... Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares... " It explained. "As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it..."

I nodded quietly, my thoughts returning to the nightmare I had last night. It was the same one. Again. For the _millionth time. _

"Link... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?

"Yes, Great Deku Tree." I immediately answered, hoping the fear I felt was not reflected in my voice.

A hairline fracture appeared in the Tree's bark and grew until it had formed a mouth-like opening large enough to enter through

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi..."

_Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I always believe - creeping in my soul_


	2. Hyrule's Final Hope

**Chapter II**

**Chapter Song: **Runaway – Linkin Park

_Graffiti decorations  
Under the sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust _

I found myself outside of the Great Deku Tree again with my fairy companion, blood splotched on my hands from the giant, parasitic spider.

"Well done, Link... Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage...I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes..." The Deku Tree said in his usual, constant tone of voice that never became higher or lower, and always stayed at the same pace. "Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen..." I sat on the hill before my Guardian, planning on listening intently. "Now...listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me.."

I pictured the terrifying man from my dreams, but the picture of him only formed in my mind for a quick moment, and nothing more.

"This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerer powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods..."

_Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again _

He then explained the three goddesses to me. Din, the goddess of power, cultivated the land and created the red earth, with her strong, flaming arms.

Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world.

And finally Farore, the goddess of courage, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

"Once the three goddesses had completed their tasks, they departed for the heavens, and three golden triangles remained at the point where they left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for our world's providence. The resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

Suddenly, the tree's voice became more stern then I thought possible.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind _

"Swear to me, child. Thou must _never_ allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... Thou must _never_ suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power..."

"I won't," I promised the Great Deku Tree, although I wasn't sure if that really had anything to do with me.

"Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started... Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters..."

"You're... you're going to _die?_" I asked weakly.

_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true _

"Yes." The Tree replied simply. "This is Hyrule's final hope... Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me..."

A green stone, which was enveloped in an emerald light until it had lowered from the tree's branches to my hands, was entrusted to me by the Great Deku Tree.

I did my best to swallow the rising ball of depression that burned my throat, and wiped away the tear that had slid down my cheek. Their was no use in crying for my dying guardian.

"All is well child, do not cry. The future depends upon thee, Link..." The Great Deku Tree paused, as if to catch more breath. "Thou art courageous..."

"Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will... I entreat ye..." He stopped again, to muster up more air. "Navi... Good...bye..." And then he died. I stood there in disbelief, watching as the Protector of the Forest perished.

_Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again_

The bark of his trunk began to decay, and the numerous leaves on his branches started to wither, then fall down one after one. I stood when a couple fell at my feet.

"Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link." Navi finally broke the silence.

I tore my eyes from the towering, withered tree, then quietly left the meadow. Just as quietly as the Great Deku Tree died. Navi turned to follow, but paused, and looked back at the tree.

"Good bye... Great Deku Tree..."

Hesitant, Navi then continued to follow me out of meadow.

--

Making my way through the path back toward the forest, Mido, of course, stopped me again. This time, he got in my face.

_I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye  
Gonna run away  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
Gonna run away  
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
Gonna run away_

"What did you do!?" He shouted, his face red with rage.

"What are you _talking _about?" I asked, puzzled and annoyed.

"The Great Deku Tree... he... _died?_" Mido shot me a look of disdain. "It's all your fault!"

Then, I don't know what came over me. I swelled up with anger, and before I knew it I pushed Mido and he was on the ground, staring up at me.

"It's not my fault!" I shouted. "Are you stupid? Just stay _away _from me, alright?"

And then he just sat there, continuing to stare up at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. Like he was horrified of me.

Then I just left.

_I wanna run away, and open up my mind _


	3. I'll Come Back For You

**Chapter III**

**Chapter Song: **Ariel – October Project

_It is your sorrow  
That has made a slave of me  
Forgive me  
Forgive me  
But you are all I know  
Forgive me for leaving _

Making my way through the forest, my friends asked me where I was going. Where's the castle? Mido is very upset, did something happen to him? What did you do to the Great Deku Tree?

Whatever. To be honest, I was nervous. I've never left the forest before- none of the Kokiri ever have. We've always been told that if we were to leave the forest, we would die.

But the Great Deku Tree is depending on me. Why would he tell me to leave if I would die? I'm going to have to trust him.

* * *

It was quiet when I slipped away from the Forest where I've always lived, the only place I've known, to come to a lonely bridge in the woods that connected my home and the rest of Hyrule.

I didn't stop to look back. I just ran, from my side of the bridge to the other.

"Oh, you're leaving."

_The day is breaking now  
It's time to go away  
I'm so afraid to leave  
But more afraid to stay  
Forgive me  
For leaving  
The sadness in your eyes  
Forgive me _

I came to a stop, jumping, as I could have sworn I was alone. Turning around, I saw who the voice belonged to. My closest friend stood, holding onto the rope of the bridge with something in her other hand.

"Saria, I..." My heart ached to see her, perhaps for the last time in a long time, looking so sullen.

"I knew that you would leave the forest someday, Link..." She said, fighting back tears. "Because you are different from me and my friends... But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever...won't we?"

There was a tear rolling down the side of my face, but I scarcely noticed it.

"Yeah," Was all I could manage to say, my voice raw.

"I want you to have this Ocarina," She said, handing me the wooden instrument that I know she treasured dearly. "Please take good care of it."

_Let the wind and ocean water  
Wash across your hands  
Wash away a thousand footsteps  
Was us all away  
Like sand _

I nodded, sliding the ocarina into my pocket. We looked at each other for a moment, and because I could not find the right words to say, I wrapped my arms tightly around my best friend to give her a hug.

"I'll come back for you, Saria. I promise."

We hugged each other tightly for that moment, then I released her and took a step back.

"Goodbye, Link."

I took another step back, taking in her face, before turning to continue my run. Her emerald eyes were full of sorrow, and too much to bear. Just like that, I was across the bridge and gone.

* * *

The warm sun beat down against my face once I made it out of the dark woods and out into the open field. I was still alive, Navi still floating besides me. I was confused, if Kokiri children like me can't survive outside our forest, then how am I in Hyrule field?

_The sky has fallen  
Now the earth is dry and torn  
I know you're tired  
From the violence of the storm  
I love you _

"Link!"

I looked at Navi, puzzled. but she wasn't the owner of the voice, as she remained besides me silently.

"Look up here!"

Looking up, I saw an owl perched upon a tree a branch.

"It appears the time the time has finally come for you to start your quest." He began. "You will encounter many obstacles ahead of you. This is, however, the fate of a hero. Don't feel discouraged, even during the most difficult times."

_I love you  
But you are all I know  
Forgive me _

Again, I looked at Navi for an explanation as to why an owl was advising me. She said nothing, so I looked back up at the owl.

"Can you... tell me where Hyrule Castle is?"

"Just go straight that way," He directed me. "You'll be sure to meet the princess there. Understand?"

"...Yeah."

"All right then, I'll see you around!" With a hoot, the owl began to flap his wings, then took flight until he was out of eyesight.

_Let the wind and ocean water  
Wash across your hands  
Wash away a thousand footsteps  
Wash us all away _

"Sure..." I murmured, then continued to make my way through the green grass of the field towards the way he directed as the sun climbed down the sky. All the while,I had my hand in my pocket, my fingers feeling the soft wood of the ocarina. Soon I could see the towering castle on the horizon.

I neared the drawbridge before dusk, but paused to study the castle that I could swear I've seen so many times. But that was impossible, as I have never set foot outside our forest.

"What's wrong?" Navi inquired. "The Great Deku Tree said to find the princess."

That's when I realized, it was here that I stood so many times in the dream that haunted me every night.

"...Nothing. Let's go."

_Let the wind and ocea__n water  
Wash across your hands__  
Wash away a thousand footsteps_  
_Wash us all away  
Like sand _


End file.
